pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Makuhita
Vs. Makuhita is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 12/29/2015. Story Ian has Wingull and Mudkip by his side, battling the Loudred from before. Loudred is stomping in a fury, unleasing Uproar. Ian: Mudkip, Mud Slap! Mudkip: Mud! Mudkip spins around, kicking up mud at Loudred, getting in its face. Loudred spits mud out, infuriated. Ian: Wingull, Wing Attack! Wingull soars in, striking Loudred with Wing Attack. Misty is sitting on a rock nearby, sighing. Misty: Well, I think my vacation on this stretch of paradise is almost over. Loudred releases Uproar, striking Mudkip hard. Mudkip charges in with Tackle, knocking Loudred over. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, waiting for the right moment. Ian: Now, duel Water Gun! Both Wingull and Mudkip fire Water Gun, but Loudred stands, unleashing Uproar, breaking the attacks. Everyone covers their ears, as Loudred hops off, infuriated. Ian: It got away. Misty: Good riddance! Who’d want such a loud Pokémon anyway? Ian: It was strong, and would’ve been extremely useful against Brawly. But, we’re out of time, otherwise I’d try again. Misty: “Out of time?” Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. I’ve fallen enough behind. It’s time to get back on track. And beat Brawly. End Scene The border of the screen is covered in a white outline, signaling a flashback. Ian, Wingull and Misty get off the cruise ship, arriving at Dewford Town. They walk along the pier, as Ian spots several surfers on the ocean, and a beach. Ian: What, are they doing? Misty: What? Surfing? You’ve never seen surfing before? Ian: No. Looks interesting though. Misty: (Chuckles) It’s best if you can swim before trying something like that! Ian: Let’s make it to the gym. Ian walks off, Misty in shock. Misty: What, already?! But this is our vacation! Misty drags behind him, as Ian arrives at the door of the Dewford Town gym. A bunch of trainers come out, including Brawly and a Battle Girl named Sheila. Brawly almost bumps into Ian, stopping right in front of him. Brawly: Whoa, dude! Watch your step, bro! Ian: I’m looking for the gym leader. Is that you? Brawly: Well, you caught me, dude! Name’s Brawly! Wish I could oblige, dude, but there’s a massive swell coming in, and it would be so uncool if I missed it. Ian: I didn’t think a gym leader could turn down a challenge. Brawly: I can if you don’t have enough Pokémon! I only notice one Pokéball on your belt, for your Wingull, right? Ian gasps, checking his belt. Brawly: The battle here is a two-on-two battle! So come back once you catch another one! The nature on this island is far out, man! You should have no trouble finding Pokémon to your liking! Brawly and the others go off, Ian looking off put. Ian: Looks like I need to catch some new Pokémon. Misty: Hey, relax! This is what a vacation’s for! Tell you what, let’s explore the island, like he said. I’ll teach you how to swim as we explore for new Pokémon, how’s that sound? Ian: (Grumbling) Fine. End Scene Ian and Misty return to the Dewford Town gym, as they enter. Brawly and Sheila are meditating inside, as Brawly opens his eyes. Brawly: Well! You’re finally back, dude. I didn’t take you for the type to wait so long! Ian: Had to wait for the waves to subside enough. Brawly: Ha-ha! I like you, bro! Now, let’s get serious. Sheila, if you please. Sheila: (Blushing slightly) Yes, Brawly-sensei. Sheila takes the position in the referee’s box, while Brawly and Ian take their positions on the field. Misty sits on a bench to watch. Misty: Huh. Not used to being on the sidelines in a gym battle. Sheila: This will be a two-on-two battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Also, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon! Brawly: Let the surf begin! Go, Meditite! Brawly throws his Pokéball, choosing Meditite, its ears high on his head. Meditite: Meditite! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon. Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training. Ian: Go, Mudkip! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Mudkip. Mudkip: Mudkip! Sheila: And, begin! Ian: Mudkip, Water Gun! Brawly: Meditate, then Detect! Mudkip fires Water Gun, Meditite sitting in a meditative position. Meditite’s eyes flash, as he seemingly teleports out of the way of Water Gun. Mudkip’s flipper twitches, sensing Meditite’s path instantly. Mudkip fires a Water Gun again, as Meditite comes out of its cross legged position, flipping over it. Brawly: Way to ride that wave, Meditite! Now, show them the crash. Force Palm! Meditite falls towards Mudkip, energy forming in its palm. Ian: Mudkip, Wide Guard! Mudkip takes a defensive stance, as it emits an orange barrier from its body. The barrier forms up and out like a wall, Meditite’s Force Palm colliding with it. However, Meditite seems to phase through it, and strikes Mudkip with Force Palm, launching it back. Ian: What?! Brawly: Oh, dude! You gotta know your moves, man! Wide Guard only works on blocking attacks that would hit both of your opponents in a double battle! Ian: Double battle, huh? Looks like if we’re to perfect that move, then we’ll have to perfect double battles. Mudkip: Mud. Brawly: Meditite, go in for a Force Palm! Ian: Mudkip, Mud Slap, then go for Tackle! Meditite charges in with Force Palm, but Mudkip spins around and kicks up a Mud Slap. Meditite is blinded, and stops the attack. Mudkip charges in at Meditite. Brawly closes his eyes, confusing Ian. Ian: Huh? Brawly: That’s right. Feel the wave approaching. And when it’s too close for comfort, pound it with Force Palm. Meditite relaxes, sensing the environment. He then strikes Mudkip with Force Palm before Mudkip strikes with Tackle, the energy exploding. Mudkip is launched back, defeated. Sheila: Mudkip is unable to battle! The winner is Meditite! Ian returns Mudkip, in wonder. Ian: Hm. I knew a gym battle with new Pokémon would be tough, but I didn’t expect to not hit your Meditite at all. Brawly: We train off the power of nature, on the high and low tides! Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies off Ian’s shoulder, circling in the air. Sheila: And, begin! Ian: Wingull, Super Sonic! Wingull opens its beak, releasing Super Sonic. Meditite gets confused. Brawly: Meditate it off! Meditite uses Meditate, as if tuning out the sound. Ian: Then how about this? Wing Attack! Wingull glides over the ground, and strikes Meditite with Wing Attack. Meditite falls back, but rides the momentum and rolls, standing as if not receiving damage. Misty: No way! Fighting types are weak to Flying type moves! Ian: It absorbed the blow. Like taking a wave. Brawly: Ha! You just catching on?! I train my Pokémon by having them surf with me! They learn how to move in ways they never could without it! Ian: Water Gun! Wingull shoots Water Gun, as Meditite rolls with the attack, taking limited damage. Ian surveys the field, then spots something. Ian: Keep up the pressure! Wingull shoots Water Guns, Meditite rolling out of it each time. Brawly is watching, anticipating. Brawly: Just what is he up to? Huh? Meditite rolls again, right close to a wall. Brawly: The wall?! Meditite, Detect! Meditite’s eyes flash with Detect, as Wingull fires a Water Gun. Meditite disappears, and appears in the air. Ian: (Smirks) Wing Attack! Wingull flies and strikes Meditite with Wing Attack, hit hard. Meditite then falls and crashes into the ground. Meditite struggles to stand, when a Water Gun hits it from above, slamming him back into the ground. Meditite stays down, defeated. Sheila: No way! Uh, (clears throat) Meditite is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull! Brawly returns Meditite. Brawly: Not bad. But it’ll take a lot more than that to beat me. Let’s go, Makuhita! Brawly throws a Pokéball, choosing Makuhita. Makuhita: Maku! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Makuhita, the Guts Pokémon. It toughens its body in every way possible. Whenever it is knocked down, it gets right back up. Misty: A true surfing Pokémon. Brawly: You’ll find this one to be a little tougher to get at then Meditite with that tactic you used before. Ian: Hm. Wingull, perch. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies up to the ceiling, and clips its feet to a hanging indentation in the ceiling. Wingull roosts upside down, observing Makuhita. Brawly: Huh. You think you’re safe up there? Let’s show them how wrong they are. Makuhita, Bulk Up! Makuhita flexes its muscles, them all contracting. Brawly: Now, jump, and use Knock Off! Makuhita: Maku! Makuhita leaps into the air, soaring straight for Wingull, fist first. Ian: Super Sonic! Wingull releases Super Sonic, distorting Makuhita midair, causing its approach to stop. It begins to fall towards the ground. Ian: Now, Wing Attack! Wingull flies after Makuhita with Wing Attack, fast approaching. Brawly: Heh-heh. Catch it, and use Seismic Toss! Makuhita smiles, and catches Wingull by the wings, stopping its approach. Wingull is confused, as Makuhita leans back, spinning and flipping for Seismic Toss. They crash into the ground, but Makuhita leaps out, Wingull injured on the ground. Ian: Wingull! Urgh. Brawly: So, what will you do now? Ian: (Smirks) Ride the wave. Wingull, you ready? Wingull: (Determined) Wing! Ian: Then let’s start. Water Gun! Brawly: That tactic again? You won’t win with the same tricks! Makuhita, push through and use Arm Thrust! Wingull uses Water Gun, as Makuhita pushes through it with Arm Thrust. Wingull stops and takes to the air, gently riding the breeze of each swung fist and dodging the attack. Brawly: What?! Ian: What’s wrong? Not used to your tactics against you? Brawly: Urgh. Makuhita, go for Knock Off! Ian: Wing Attack! Makuhita and Wingull strike and move past each other, neither looking like they’ve taken a heavy blow. Wingull soars up into the sky, Makuhita turning to look. Ian: Water Gun! Brawly: Roll back! Wingull fires Water Gun, as Makuhita rolls backwards to dodge. It rolls again, as Wingull continues using Water Gun. Makuhita then slams into the wall, and is pinned there by a powerful Water Gun. Brawly: No way! Ian: (Excited) And I thought you said the same tactic wouldn’t work twice! Wingull, Wing Attack! Wingull descends, coming down on Makuhita in an arching Wing Attack. Makuhita falls forward, defeated. Sheila: But, that’s impossible! No way, uh-uh! I refuse to believe this! Brawly: (Seriously) Sheila! Call it. Sheila: But, Brawly: This is a battle. We have to be professional about it. Sheila: Ugh, fine! Makuhita is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull, and the victor is Ian! Misty: Alright! That’s how to do it! Wingull perches on Ian’s shoulder, panting heavily. Wingull: Wing. Brawly: (Approaching Ian) That, was totally tubular! You rode those waves like an expert! Something tells me this isn’t your first swell. Ian: Uh, sure. I think. Can you speak English? Brawly: Ha-ha! No problem. You did good out there. I’m pleased to present you with, the Knuckle Badge! Brawly gives Ian the Knuckle Badge, him nodding with approval. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a badge case. Misty: Huh? I thought you pinned your badges to the inside of your jacket. Ian: The jacket’s getting a little tight, I think that’d just irritate me more. I got this at the Pokémon Center when I registered for the Pokémon League. Ian puts the Knuckle Badge in the badge case, then puts it away. He walks out, Misty following. Main Events * Mudkip reveals that it knows Wide Guard. * Ian beats Brawly, earning the Knuckle Badge. Characters * Ian * Misty * Brawly * Sheila Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Meditite (Brawly's) * Makuhita (Brawly's) * Loudred Trivia * This episode is the last to show flashbacks of what occurs between the time skip in this series and the previous series. * This ends the Dewford Island episodes, marking the last appearance of the Dewford Island Loudred. * Ian learns the art of riding the waves. * Ian continues his Pokémon League journey. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan